Big Mouth
by Dior Crystal
Summary: "Now, would you mind telling me again about how much I look like a girl before I bite you to death, Cavallone?" D18. Written for thPeekaBoo.


"Ow!" Dino yelped when he accidentally touched the still hot frying pan.

With slight tears brimming at the corners of his eyes, he immediately sucked on his burned finger. Cooking was harder to do than it looked. He sighed.

He did not cook often so he was not used to it. Usually, he would have a chef cook for him, but this time, was not the case. He wanted to do it himself; it would be more meaningful that way. He glanced at the dinner table, which was already set and also had a few dishes of food on it. Roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, garlic bread... A lot of effort was put into this and he had to actually learn how to cook beforehand, but it all turned out alright. And it was worth it. He smiled.

After all, as of today, it was his and Hibari's one year anniversary.

That's right. You read that correctly. It had been one year since he and Hibari Kyoya started a relationship. Well, more like a sort-of relationship, since they were not official yet. Nonetheless, today, he was going to celebrate it with his beloved Kyoya. Not that Kyoya knew, of course. Dino wanted to surprise him. He had even gotten a ring for Hibari.

To be honest, he was surprised when Hibari finally accepted him as a lover. It took him a long time to get close to the teen without being bitten to death so getting to be with him was a miracle. But it goes to show that with a person like Kyoya, persistence is necessary, and really, his persistence paid off. Heck, if he played his cards right, he might even be able to marry Kyoya.

Just the image of Hibari wearing a long, flowing white wedding gown as he walked down the aisle towards a tuxedo-clad Dino was enough to bring a silly smile to his face.

Well, Hibari would never agree to wearing a dress, but one could dream, no?

Dino hummed to himself happily as he washed all of utensils that he had used. Today was going to be perfect. He just knew it.

* * *

Tsuna looked at the room number that was painted on the door. Was this the room that Dino was staying at in this hotel? He dipped his hand into his pocket and felt around for a piece of paper, ignoring the glare that he was receiving from the young, raven-haired boy standing right next to him; it was making him nervous. He knew that he had the address somewhere... Dino gave it to him in case of an emergency. When his fingers touched paper and he was about to pull it out, the young boy spoke.

"This is the right room, herbivore."

Shocked, Tsuna nearly jumped. "I-I know that!" he spluttered.

"Hmph."

Taking in a deep breath to steady his fast beating heart, Tsuna reached out and pressed the door bell. Really. Even when he was in this condition, his senior was still pretty scary...

* * *

"Ah, coming!" Dino called out. _It must be Kyoya_, he thought, his cheeks turning pink at the thought.

However, when he opened the door, he did not see his boyfriend, Hibari Kyoya, but Sawada Tsunayoshi and a raven-haired young boy who was about seven or eight years old instead.

"Eh, little brother?" Dino said, confused, as he stared at Tsuna. "What's up? Is there something wrong?"

The young boy was glaring at him, making him shift uncomfortably. Cold blue eyes sized him up while a small mouth was set in a thin line. Dino really did not know what to do. Did he know this kid? He really looked a lot like- No, no. That's ridiculous. Dino shifted his vision back to Tsuna.

"So what is it, Tsuna?" Dino asked cheerfully. "I'm waiting for Kyoya right now so it would be better if you tell me before he arrives. You know how he is..."

Tsuna glanced at the little boy nervously before looking back at Dino, who looked absolutely clueless. The brown-haired teen scratched the back of his neck, fidgeting. "Well, that's the thing," he said. He gestured at the child. "This _is_ Hibari."

Dino's eyes widened. "Ehh, really?"

Tsuna nodded.

It was then that Dino did a double take. Raven hair, blue eyes, a fluffy yellow bird perched on top of raven hair... It really was Hibari. Dino looked up at Tsuna. Only one word managed to slip past his lips; "How?"

He knew that it had to do with the Ten Year Bazooka, but really, how did this happen? Wasn't he supposed to see the future Hibari instead of a much younger Hibari?

"Well..." Tsuna began. " Lambo was playing with the Ten Year Bazooka when Hibari suddenly appeared, surprising him, and the bazooka was malfunctioning..." he trailed off. He did not really need to say more because Dino could pretty much tell what happened.

"Ahh..." Dino said. He looked at Hibari. "This really is a problem. Do you know how long he is going to be like this?"

"I have no idea," Tsuna replied. He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "He has been like this for about half an hour now. I told him to stay and wait at my house for the bazooka to get repaired or till he changes back, but he wouldn't have it. He insisted on coming here. Something about having an important meeting with you."

"I see." A pause. "Well, in any case, I'll be taking care of him from now on. I _do_ have something I want to talk to him about." He flashed a smile at Tsuna.

"Oh, that's great!" It looked like the stress of the world was immediately lifted off of Tsuna's shoulders. Dino chuckled. The poor boy really must not know how to handle Hibari even though Hibari was nothing but a child right now. The raven-haired prefect must have been really difficult even when he was younger. "But before that, there is something you should know."

Dino raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what is that?"

"Well-"

_Beep, beep, beep_.

"Hold on, for a second." Tsuna dipped his hand in his pocket, pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open before pressing it to his ear. "Hello? Mum?"

While Tsuna talked to his mother, Dino bent down so that he was level with the now seven year old Hibari Kyoya.

"Hello there," Dino said, a kind smile on his face. "I suppose you don't know me, but I'm your future tutor, Dino. How are you, Kyoya?"

Instead of receiving a reply, Dino received a death glare from the child instead. Dino sweatdropped. Wow. Even as a child, Kyoya was the same as ever. Hibari did not look happy at all. Dino tilted his head. Well, cold or not, Hibari was still a child. Perhaps he was simply confused and was missing his parents? It must be quite scary to be transported from the past and end up in the future, in an unfamiliar place with people he did not know.

"Don't be shy, Kyoya. You can talk to me anytime." Dino ruffled the young boy's hair.

If anything, this only caused the scowl on Hibari's face to deepen. He reached up and tried to twist one of Dino's fingers.

"H-hey! That tickles!" Dino laughed. "Ha ha! You're so cute, Kyoya. You can't hurt me when you're like that."

Hibari frowned, confusion crossing his face. He was about to open his mouth when-

"Ah, Dino!" Tsuna said, making Dino look up. He had just finished talking to his mother and was now shouldering his backpack. "I'm sorry, but I really need to go. Mum told me that Lambo somehow broke my door." He groaned before turning on his heel to leave. "I'll see you later!"

"Bye-bye, little brother!" Dino said, waving at Tsuna. "Leave Kyoya to me. I'll take good care of him." He looked down and gestured at Hibari to come in. "Come on in, Kyoya. I prepared some food for us."

And with that said, Dino closed the door.

"Damn it... That Lambo... Always creating trouble," Tsuna panted. He was already in the elevator and had his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. It was then that something struck him. His eyes widened. Damn it. He had forgotten to tell Dino something! He pulled out his cell phone, ready to call Cavallone when he saw that his cell phone was dead. Wonderful. Tsuna sighed. Oh, well. Dino would find out about it sooner or later. Right now, what was important was that he got back home.

* * *

Inside Dino's hotel room, Dino was showing Hibari around.

"... And this is the living room, Kyoya."

"Hn."

Hibari cast his eyes over his surroundings, seemingly unimpressed. He really could not believe that he was actually wasting his time coming here when he could be doing something else. Cavallone better have something damned good to tell him if it was important enough for Dino to pester him about it for weeks. If not, he was going to bite him to death.

Hibari had not said a single word since he came in besides the occasional "hn" and "hmph", and it was making Dino a bit nervous. But the blonde simply smoothed everything over with a smile, like he always did. Kyoya was still a child right now, after all. He probably did not know what to say, especially to a stranger like Dino. So Dino talked, in an attempt to get Kyoya to relax, but it did not seem to work. The child remained as silent and grumpy as ever.

Dino sighed.

Even as a child, Kyoya really was difficult.

However, he kept on talking, not realising the fact that Hibari was no longer paying attention to him and was looking around, as though trying to find something interesting. Finally, Hibari's eyes landed on a simple, black velvet box that lay on the table. He stared at it.

"And then- K-Kyoya, are you listening to-" Dino stopped when he noticed what Hibari was looking at. "Ah."

The boy stood up from his seat and walked over to the table, taking the box up in his small hands. He examined it curiously, then looked at Dino, as though asking him what it was.

"Go ahead and open it," Dino said softly. "I suppose that taking a peek at it early won't cause any harm." A peek ten years early, that is.

Hibari opened the box and what he saw made him stop. His eyes widened. Inside the box was a silver ring. Simple, yet elegant.

"Nice, isn't it?" Dino commented.

Hibari nodded, speechless for a moment. He licked his lips, and then spoke, "Who is this for?"

"It's for someone who's very special to me."

"Special?"

Dino nodded. "Yeah. He was supposed to meet me, but I guess that given the current... circumstances, he will be a little late." He did not want to tell him about his relationship with the current Hibari. It might be too much for a child.

"Ohh..." Hibari poked at the ring curiously before putting it on, as though trying to see if he could fit it.

That made the corners of Dino's lips lift up. "You know, Kyoya, the reason that I bought that for him is because I wanted our... relationship to be official. But-" He laughed "-you wouldn't know about that." He stood up then, and said, "Well, that's that. Let's eat now, shall we?"

He was going to leave it at that when the boy suddenly spoke, startling Dino. "Why?"

Dino looked at him. "Well, you must be hungry..."

"No..." Hibari gestured at the gift. "This."

"Oh." Dino laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well, it's... it's because I love him."

Hibari knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "Love?"

"Ha ha... Yes, love."

The expression on Hibari's face immediately softened at that.

"Yup!" Dino confirmed. "Heck, if I could, I would have married him, once he's old enough," he continued, unable to stop now that he had started talking. A faraway look clouded his eyes. "It would be a grand wedding. But a small, private wedding will do since he doesn't like crowds."

The boy smiled. A small one, but it was a smile, nonetheless. "A wedding?"

Dino grinned. "Yeah! And he will wear a dress. A white, flowing wedding gown. He will look so pretty in it."

As soon as he said that, the happy and gentle expression on Hibari's face immediately faded, only to be replaced with a sour one. Not that Dino noticed this, because he continued talking, completely oblivious to Hibari's change in mood.

"He has such a pretty face. He really looks like a girl..." Dino chattered away on how feminine his Kyoya looked. "And he's so slim! Wearing that dress would be easy. And he can have flowers in his hair..."

As he continued talking, the scowl on Hibari's face deepened.

"Such a small waist too..."

Scowl.

"He's so small, it's adorable!"

Scowl.

"If I wasn't told that he was a guy beforehand-"

Scowl.

"-I would have thought he was a girl at first sight-"

Scowl.

"He has such perfect skin too-"

Scowl.

"-I wonder if he uses any beauty products?"

Scowl.

"-Not that he needs any..."

Dino had never told Hibari that he loved him yet for fear of being rejected, let alone about how he wanted to marry him in the future, but for some reason, he was able to talk about it to the past Hibari. Maybe it was because this Hibari was still a child and probably did not know or understand what love is. And also because he could not bite Dino to death with the current state he was in.

"I really hope he accepts me." He walked towards the still quiet child and patted him on the head in an affectionate manner. "It's okay if you don't understand what I'm talking about right now. You'll get it one day, Kyoya."

"You're such a pervert," Hibari said flatly.

Confusion crossed Dino's features. "Huh? What are you talking about, Kyo- ah!"

A pink cloud had suddenly engulfed the child and when the smoke cleared away, the child was no longer there. In his place was the current Hibari Kyoya that Dino knew and loved.

"Eh- Kyoya!" Dino said, surprised. "How was your trip back to the past?"

Without warning, Hibari grabbed the collar of Dino's shirt and pulled him towards him. He did not look very happy.

"K-Kyoya? What's wrong?" Dino tried to loosen Hibari's grip on his collar but the teen only tightened it. "That's a bit too tight, Kyo-"

"Just because I was hit by the Ten Year Bazooka," Hibari said, his voice deathly calm. "Does not mean I was transported to the past."

"What?"

"I only switched bodies with the past me," he explained. "But my mind and memories remained here."

"Wh-what?"

A look of comprehension dawned upon Dino.

_"... I told him to stay and wait at my house for the bazooka to get repaired or till he changes back, but he wouldn't have it. **He insisted on coming here. Something about having an important meeting with you**."_

"Ohhh..."

"Glad to see that you finally understand." He let go of Dino and took out his tonfas, pressing one of them against Dino's throat, the metal glinting under the light. His aura was practically murderous. "Now, would you mind telling me again about how much I look like a girl before I bite you to death, Cavallone?"

Dino gulped.

_Oh, boy..._

The screams of pain from Dino's hotel room could be heard all the way to Tsuna's house._  
_

* * *

**DIOR:** Written for thPeekaBoo who tagged me with the pairing D18 on the Prompt Thread.


End file.
